Father's Day surprise
by anatard05
Summary: Derek and Spencer's little sweetheart plans a surprise for the both of them. In the midst of the joyous occasion, Derek found himself missing someone who he lost since young. Derek Morgan shows his emotions but attempts to hide it. Spencer assures him that he is allowed to feel weak and vulnerable. Includes a little fluffiness here and there !
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and peaceful Sunday in the Morgan's household. Derek was out buying groceries leaving his husband and daughter at home. Reid was sitting on the couch doing some light reading while Emmi was in her room playing. After a while, Emmi went to the living room armed with a request for her daddy.

"Daddy can you call Aunt Pen for me?"

Puzzled at his daughter's request he out the book down and picked up her daughter, setting her on his lap.

"And why would you want to call Aunt Pen Emmi?"

"Secret daddy. Please…"

"I can keep secrets very well you know." Spencer teased. He tickles Emmi hoping she would let him in on her secret. Emmi burst into laughter and tried to protect her sides but it failed.

Still laughing Emmi pleaded "Stop daddy stop!"

"Alright. Fortunately I am not the tickle monster like your papa", kissing the top of Emmi's head as he sat her down. He then reached for his cell and dialed Garcia's number.

"To what do I owe the pleasure lover boy?" Garcia answered with an animated voice.

"Well, your god-daughter wants to speak to you. She says it's a secret."

"A secret? Ohh… put her on hurry."

Spencer handed the phone to Emmi which she took to her room. When asked, she puts a finger on her lips. While Spencer finds it adorable he was feeling anxious as well.

_What could a five year old be secretive about? _

* * *

(In Emmi's room)

"Hey Aunt Pen!"

"Good day princess. You have a secret for me?"

"Uh-huh. I want to make surprise for daddy and papa."

"Well… what's the occasion sweetheart?"

Emmi whispers, "Father's Day"

Garcia couldn't help it but laughed at Emmi's enthusiasm. She was intrigued hearing Emmi's plan. Of course she had to stop Emmi at certain point to ensure that the plan was realistic. It's a week away but the little girl's excitement was admirable.

"Will daddy and papa be surprised Aunt Pen?" Emmi asked with a tone of concern.

"Princess, you're talking to _the _Aunt Pen. Do you know that I am also a god fairy?"

Emmi giggled "Thank you Aunt Pen. I will call you again."

"You're ever so welcome Princess. Don't worry we're gonna make this work. I love you. Bye!"

"I love you two-three-four-five Aunt Pen!"

After the conversation, Emmi leaves her room to return the phone to her daddy. Derek, who just came back, noticed what Emmi was holding and decided to question Spencer.

"Hello papa! Here daddy. Thank you." Emmi returned the phone to Spencer and hugged him. Before both her fathers can question her, she ran back to her room giggling.

"Spencer, why was our five year old on the phone privately in her room?"

"She was talking to Garcia."

"Garcia? About what?"

"A secret." Spencer planted a kiss on Derek's cheek before walking pass him to store the goods.

"A secret about?"

"Derek. It's a secret. She wouldn't let me in also. Don't worry we'll try to get it out from Garcia tomorrow at work."

"We?"

"Honey, you ask way to much question." Reid proceeded to grab Morgan waist and kiss his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The couple bugged Garcia to tell them about the secret. Garcia was a tough cookie to break. Also, she enjoyed watching Reid wrecking his brain of the different possibilities.

"Relax boys it's gonna be safe."

"Safe? Wha-what is going to happen? Garcia, if the secret ends up leaving me to feel embarrass, I forbid you to babysit Emmi."

"Ouch. That hurts boy wonder. But neh… Not gonna happen." Garcia said confidently.

* * *

(A week later - Saturday night)

The Morgan's were having spaghetti meatball for dinner. Spencer who was seating beside Emmi noticed her pushing aside her carrots. Spencer had made it a mission to get Emmi eat healthily from young. Both he and Derek don't want their child to grow up to be picky eater. Besides it's one of the way to ensure Emmi was growing well and healthy.

"Emmi, finish up your carrots or else there won't be cartoons later on" Spencer said sternly.

"I don't like this daddy." Emmi pouted. Usually she'll get away with that adorable face but Spencer was fully aware of her strategy. He turned to Derek hoping he'll step in and help. Derek acknowledges the situation and sets his fork down before speaking to Emmi.

"Babygirl, do you remember what daddy and I kept telling you about family?"

Spencer wasn't sure where this was going.

Emmi answered "We always have each other?"

Emmi was right and Morgan smiled. "We always have each other _and _we protect each other. Don't you want to protect me and daddy when you grow up?"

Emmi punched the air "I want! I want be strong and protect you too daddy."

"Thank you Princess. Now the last time I checked, vegetables help you get strong. What do you say Princess?"

"I love carrots!"

The couple laughed at Emmi's enthusiasm. Spencer looked at Derek and mouthed the words 'thank you'. He has always admired Derek's ability to say the right things and the right time. It's one of the reasons why he loves him with his whole heart.

After dinner Emmi asked Spencer to call Garcia again. Just as Spencer handed the phone to her, Emmi went to the room for privacy.

Meanwhile Derek went to the bedroom after dinner. He excused himself telling Spencer he wanted to lie down for a while. To avoid further questioning from his husband, he quickly told him was tired. As a profiler, Spencer didn't buy it at all but decides to let it go. Derek knew his lie was obvious but mentally thanked him for not questioning him further.

* * *

(In bedroom)

Morgan sat quietly at the side of the bed. He looked at the floor and shut his eyes. Secretly he was trying to control the ache that was building in his heart. He took a deep breath and reached for his wallet at the side of the table. He opened it and digs into one of the compartment and pick out a small photograph. It was a photo of his father.

It has been 20 years since his father left him. There hasn't been a day where he doesn't miss or forget about him. Derek knows tomorrow is Father's Day and he couldn't help it but to feel hurt and alone. He lost and misses his hero very much.

_Someone who believed in him when he himself didn't. Someone who will protect him through anything. His protector, his hero._

The last gift that he gave his father for the special day was a handmade card. He was too young to understand the significance of the day. As he grew older, he wished he would've gotten his father a better gift before he leaves him forever. As Derek wept quietly, there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. He quickly wipe the tears and kept the picture back in his wallet.

"Der? Emmi wants to have a movie night. We're waiting for you" Spencer spoke softly.

Morgan clears his throat and said "yeah, I'll be there."

Spencer heard the crack in Derek's voice.

"Hey you alright ?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"You cried Der."

"What? No I-I'm just tired." Derek let out a fake chuckle to ease the tension in the room. Spencer know there's no point in arguing. Derek hates to be seen in a vulnerable moment.

"You know I love you right?" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I love you too Spencer. Every moment in my life." Derek answered and kissed Spencer's forehead.

"Pretty boy, I think we should go now. Emmi shouldn't be left unsupervised especially with popcorn and gummy bears."


	3. Chapter 3

(Sunday morning – Father's Day)

Emmi woke up early on the special day. She was very excited to surprise her fathers. To mark the joyous occasion she got out of bed and straight away showered. Other days she would have to wait for one of her dads to help her. Emmi was very careful not to make a big mess in her room so that her papa wouldn't need to clean it up after. After getting dressed, Emmi went over to her daddies room. She peaked into the room and sae her daddies still sleeping. She closed back the door and head towards the kitchen to make breakfast. There is nothing much that she can do except for cereal. Still she was excited and aimed to make it as pretty and delicious as possible. Emmi then cautiously carried one bowl at a time to her daddies room.

Emmi climbed onto the bed in the middle of the couple and starts patting their shoulders.

"Papa, papa wake up. Daddy wake up!"

Spencer groaned. It's Sunday and they usually sleep in till late morning. He flailed his arms asking Emmi to leave the room. Derek on the other hand was already half awake but yet to register Emmi's gesture.

"Wake up daddy! Wake up. I made cereals." Emmi insisted.

"Derek … keep her quiet." Spencer said sleepily.

Derek finally sat up on the bed and pulled Emmi into his embrace. He hugged her tightly from the back and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning princess. You're up early."

"That's cause it's special today papa."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. Look papa I made cereals for you and daddy."

"Thank you sweetheart but why is it special Emmi?"

"Secret. Papa can you ask daddy to wake up?"

Derek chuckled. Not that he had been married to his husband for 6 years and dated for 3 years, he knows that only coffee could wake the genius up.

'How about you try again princess?"

"Okay." Emmi moved over to Spencer's side of the bed. "Daddy, daddy wake up."

"Not now Emmi. Play outside…"

"Please daddy. I made you cereals. Wake up daddy."

Without thinking and feeling annoyed Spencer blurted out "Derek, take her away!"

Emmi jumped. She was scared of Spencer's respond. Tears started forming in her eyes as she finds comfort in Derek. "Papa…" she sobbed as she buried her head in Derek's chest. Derek's heart ached to see Emmi crying. He protectively secured her in his arms trying to calm her down. As he rubbed Emmi's back, he eyed Spencer.

"Spencer Reid I think you should wake up now." Derek said in a stern voice.

Spencer grouchily gets up from bed and squints his eyes towards the person beside him. It took him a few seconds before realizing Emmi's presence on the bed.

"What happened ?" Spencer asked.

"Emmi tried waking you up and you asked me to take her away."

'I did? Wh-what? Oh I'm sorry princess…" He felt like the worse father in the worlds. He tried to touch Emmi but she turned her head away from him.

"She came in here and made cereals for us. She wanted you and I to have breakfast and get ready for a special day but I think we just ruined her special morning."

"Is that so Princess?"

Emmi shook her head while looking down and said "No.. only daddy."

Derek knew Spencer was hurt to hear those words and so hugged her princess a little tighter and apologized for the situation.

"I'm terribly sorry sweetheart. Daddy was so tired and didn't think much. I promise you that I will never want anyone to take you away from me." Reid stopped waiting for a response. With no response from Emmi he continued "I'm feeling hungry .. oh can I have some of that cereal?"

Emmi nodded, still looking down. Spencer took one of the untouched bowl and ate the cereal.

"Wow, this is delicious Emmi! Thank you." He smiled widely

Emmi's heart felt contented seeing her daddy enjoying the breakfast she made.

"I'm sorry for being mean. Will you forgive me?" Spencer pouted.

"Uh-huh." Emmi nodded and smiled cheekily.

"Would you please sit beside me so that I can kiss you? I love you princess."

"I love you two three four five daddy.'


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast the couple tool turns to watch Emmi as one of them took a bath. Routinely, Derek walks into Emmi's room to clean up the mess she makes as she dress herself up but to his surprise there was very little to do. Right after the house was cleaned, the Morgans are ready to go. Onlt thing was that they didn't know where they were heading.

"So Emmi, why is today special?" Spencer asked.

"Secret daddy"

"Oh come one. Besides you have to tell or else we won't know where to drive."

"Now we go to the park!"

Spencer admits defeat. "To the part is it."

(in the park)

The Morgans were enjoying each other's company in the sun. First they played at the playground. While Spencer was pushing Emmi on the swing, Derek's eyes were fixed on a father-son playing catch with a baseball. The said couple was smiling and laughing as they increased the distance between them making the ball go higher and faster. Derek remembers the when he played catch with his own father, Damien Morgan.

"_I'm sorry dad… I'll be a better catcher next time" Derek said sadly as he walks towards his father._

_He was disappointed to have not been able to catch most of the throws from his father._

"_Heads up buddy, I believe you will. You need to believe you can too Derek. Can you promise yourself that?" Mr Morgan consoled his son._

_You've always believed in me._

"Papa papa!"

Derek snaps out of his memory upon feeling Emmi tugging at his jeans. She was bored with the playground and wanted Derek to play catch with her. Derek smiled at his daughter's request and head towards their car to take the gloves and a baseball.

While they were busy playing, Spencer took the chance to snap pictures. A few times he look at the photos and smiled to himself. Spencer couldn't help it but to count the number of balls Emmi missed and caught – there were more misses than caught. After a while Emmi stopped throwing back and walk up to her papa.

"Hey princess, you wanna take a break?"

Emmi simply nodded and faced the ground as she walk towards Derek. Derek kneel down to her level and asks what's wrong.

"I'm sorry papa … I'll be a better catcher next time."

Emmi's words pierced through his heart. Those were the words he spoke to his father once upon a time. He understood what his daughter was feeling and decided to give the best advice he had ever gotten.

"Heads up Princess. I believe you will. You need to believe you can too Emmi. Can you promise yourself that?"

Yes exactly like how is father believed in him.

After a break, they continued playing catch. Not sure whether it was because Derek was being easy on the throws or that Emmi's confidence from the talk helped her catch more throws this time.

Spencer who was sitting at the nearby bench was surprised "Wow Emmi, you did so much better the second time!"

"That's because papa believe I can!" Emmi proudly grins as she held on to Derek's hand. Derek caught his husband stealing a glance from him.

**A/N: I invented Morgan's dad name as I don't remember his name being mention in any of the episode. If you guys happen to know the real name, do let me know. Sorry to offend anyone. The story is totally made up by me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

After the playground Emmi told her fathers that she wants to go home. They were surprised and asked whether Emmi wanted an ice-cream or shop for toys before heading home. She disagrees an insisted that they go straight home as she was feeling tired. Shortly after they left the park, Emmi fell asleep at the back seat all the way until they reached their home.

"I'm kinda glad she wanted to come home early." Reid said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah?" Derek questioned.

"Yeap. So I can do this …?" Reid unbuckled himself and kissed Derek on the lips but quickly pull back. "But more …"

Derek who was taken by surprise chuckled to his husband's teasing. He shook his head at his lover's adorableness.

"Ewww … Daddy" Emmi made her presence obvious from the back seat.

"Well someone's awake" Derek responds as he look at the rear view mirror. The small family made their way to the front door of their home. Emmi was smiling widely but it was unnoticed by the couple. When Derek opened the door, the family was greeted with a house full of decorations and Penelope Garcia.

"Surprise!" Garcia shouted as she pulled a popper. Emmi ran to her side and together with Garcia yelled "HAPPY DADDY AND PAPA DAY!"

The couple was extremely shocked at the situation. How? When? Are the questions that lingered in their mind. But before they ask anything the couple hugged each other exchanging 'I love you'.

"I want!" Emmi held out her arms cheekily as she demanded a hug from her father. In return she got kisses and tickles from her fathers. Garcia was not left alone. Derek took her by surprise and kissed his baby girl's head followed by a hug and kisses on the cheeks from Spencer which as enough to make her blush.

"Emmi is this the secret?" Spencer turned to his daughter.

"uh-huh. You like it? Aunt pen helped me."

"No no princess, you deserve full credit." Garcia corrected her. "She did everything on her own from choosing the decorations and food to planning the day's flow. I only did the shopping and be here on cue."

"Wow. Thank you sweetheart. Daddy and I love everything."

"Really?"

"Of course. You know, I am never missing a party organized by Emmi Morgan because that's when the best party happened." Derek assured her daughter.

Spencer shot his right hand "Me too!"

"Oh me three!" Garcia joined in.

All four of them were enjoying each other's company. Garcia wanted to leave the party so that they small family can have their private time but Spencer stopped her and insisted that she stays. They ate the cake, read Emmi's card and unwrap gifts. It wasn't much but for the small family it was as though as the whole world was celebrating. Despite the happy occasion, Spencer notices that there is something holding Derek back. He was quiet and while they were watching a movie, Spencer could see Derek staring at the screen absent-mindedly. Spencer wanted to ask Derek what was wrong but he could not do it without getting Emmi's and Garcia's attention, something he was sure Derek wouldn't want. After the party ended, Garcia left the Morgans feeling joyful and Emmi had fallen asleep on the couch. Spencer and Derek decide to clean up first before getting their daughter to a proper bed. Spencer took the opportunity to talk to Derek about his behavior.

"Der, you can take a break you."

Derek let out a side smile "I'm fine Spence. Just a lil bit more here."

"You sure?" Reid placed his hand on top of Derek's which forces him to stop wiping the table.

"Sorry pretty boy. I'm just a lil tired. I'll take that rest you offer and promise to come back down later. Leave me something to clean."

"I sure will honey." Spencer gave Derek a kiss on the cheek before letting him go to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek found himself suddenly overwhelmed with sorrow. It's father's day today and besides the birthday this is the second most emotional day for him as he remembers his hero and misses him so damn much. He thought it was cruel that he was only given a short time to know his father. He took out the photograph from his wallet and softly spoke to it.

_Hey pop, happy father's day. Every day wish you are here. I'm doing great pop and it'll be better if you're here. I miss you …_

"Derek"

Derek startled upon hearing the voice. Spencer was standing at the entrance of their bedroom. His heart broke as he heard the words Derek mumbled. He wished Derek would have confided in him so that he could return the comfort Derek has always given to him and Emmi all this while. But he too knew Derek wouldn't want anyone to see him in a state of vulnerability. Despite knowing the odds, Spencer moved closer towards Derek and hoped he'll let Spencer be the bigger man this time.

"Sorry, I'll be down in a minute." Derek apologise as he frantically kept the photo. He was oblivious to the fact that his husband was already sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Derek, talk to me." Spencer initiated. As expected Derek refused his comfort and shook his head. In an attempt to walk away, Spencer grabbed hold of his arm and continued "Please." Derek couldn't help but surrender to his beautiful looking lover. He sat back down and let out a sigh.

"You miss your dad?" Spencer said softly as he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder.

It wasn't the words that came out of Derek's mouth that answered Spencer's questions but rather the tears that were slowly rolling down Derek's cheek. Both were surprised and Derek quickly looked away from Spencer as he wiped the tears. He did not want to cry infront of anyone especially to the person he love the most in the world. _What if Spencer thinks I'm weak and I'm just all talk?_

Spencer cupped Derek's right cheek and turns Derek's his face to face him.

"It's alright Der. I love you remember? I want to be here with you. I've never met your dad before but from what your mom told me, you are just like him. I'm sure your dad is more than proud of the man you are today. Of the family you raised and how well you took care of your mom and sisters from the day he was gone. You will always be his little hero Der." A tear streamed down Derek's cheek and Spencer wiped it gently with his thumb. Words couldn't explain the aching in Derek's heart as he hears the words coming out from Spencer. He leaned into his lover's embrace seeking comfort from the loss. Spencer was thankful for the gesture as he feels emotionally closer to Derek. For a while they say there letting themselves be drowned in the quietness of the atmosphere.

* * *

Little Emmi was standing at the doorway. Spencer had left her on the couch as he went up to check on Derek. Emmi who has just woke from the nap panicked and automatically went upstairs to look for her fathers. Still feeling sleepy, she saw her father's sitting on the bed in a cuddle.

"Daddy" Emmi's voice breaks the silence. Derek quickly straightens up before letting her daughter see him. He wiped the tears and cleared his throat as Emmi walked towards them. He didn't want to let Emmi see him in this state. Emmi continued walking and automatically leaned into Spencer.

"Hey princess, had a good nap?"

Emmi nodded. Derek tried to sob quietly to clear his nose but failed as Emmi turned to him instantaneously.

"Mm? Papa why you cry?" Emmi asked with an innocent tone.

Derek did not respond verbally and only gave her a smile and shook his head. "Papa misses grandpa Morgan." Spencer answered. That totally caught Derek off-guard. He was glad though Spencer did it. He knew he couldn't say it himself without breaking down again.

"Who is grandpa Morgan?"

It will be the first time the name Damien Morgan will be mentioned in the household. Derek took a deep breath to compose himself before he started speaking.


End file.
